La navidad del Duo Baka
by Blue Bnda
Summary: -¿Que haces?/ Ten- le da la bolsa de Patatas- Toma las que quieras/Crei que no te gustaba compartir la comida/Si pero ahora pienso que es mas divertido comer en compañia.../ Es increíble como los dos se entienden, hablando con la comida en la boca.


Los personajes de esta historia no me pertecen.

La historia es mia.

* * *

**La navidad del duo "Baka"**

Ella entra despacio y silenciosamente, evitando hacer cualquier tipo de ruido, es como un agente secreto voltea a todas partes aunque casi no logra ver nada ya que las luces están apagadas pero aun asi entra un poco de luz de la luna.

-Tranquila, tranquila. Se dice a si misma, mientra se va acercando hacia el gran almacén en donde se encuentra todo tipo de comida.

-Jejeje- empieza a reírse de la excitación y emoción que siente por tener toda esa comida en su poder.

Lleva consigo una enorme bolsa y empieza a meter rápidamente el pan , carne y por supuesto no podían faltar las patatas.

-Jejejeje- rie tontamente mientras se le hace agua la boca

En eso se escucha que cae algo y se rompe,

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- Sasha grito tan fuerte que el grito logro escucharse afuera. Rápidamente se tapa la boca y se lamenta- ¿Qui-Quien anda ahí?- Dice nerviosamente, sin pensarlo dos veces empieza a lanzar patatas hacia donde escucho el ruido pero desde ese mismo lugar también le están aventando comida, era como una guerra de comida, de esas que suelen hacer los jóvenes traviesos en el comedor del colegio. Asi estuvieron por un buen rato, ya que se cansaron Sasha logra ver en lo el fondo algo…

-Eres una Patata grande!- grita sorprendida.

-¿Qué dices?!- se escucha desde el fondo

-Y…y hablas! Ahhh no se si comerte o tenerte miedo.

-Deja de decir tonterías- en eso la voz misteriosa sale de su escondite y prende las luces.

-¿Connie?- se sorprende- ahh creí que eras…olvídalo- dice desanimadamente.

-Con que eras tu, por un momento creí que había un titán aquí- dice aliviadamente

-¿Un titán?- Pregunta Sasha

-Si, se escucho una risa extraña y nada normal, pero después de un rato me di cuenta que solo hay alguien que ríe de esa forma y esa eres tu- se queda callado

Hay un gran silencio por unos minutos

-Jajaja un titán jajaja- se burla de su compañero- Un titán no cabria aquí no crees?

Connie se queda con cara de poker face y ahora que lo piensa es cierto y se siente un idiota

-Cállate! tu pensaste que era una patata gigante, eso es mas tonto- se queja al recordar que ella confundió su cabeza con una enorme patata.

-¿Qué haces aquí en este día?- pregunta Sasha curiosamente.

-Nada- es lo único que puede decir.

Después de pensarlo bien, Sasha se da cuenta de la pregunta tan tonta que le hiso, es Navidad y ahora todos están con sus familias y Connie se quedado sin familia, sin sus compañeros, y sin conocidos de su pueblo, los cuales fueron convertidos en titanes.

No sabe como corregir lo que dijo, imagina que Connie esta aquí para poder entretenerse un rato comiendo.

-Se lo que estas pensando- la interrumpe Connie de sus pensamientos- descuida no me siento mal. – agarra un pedazo de carne y empieza a comer.

Sasha sigue sin saber que decir y solo se limita a recoger todas las patatas.

-No tiene sentido que te pregunte que haces aquí ¿verdad?- dice mientras mastica la comida- Eres una glotona. Y ladrona

-Mira quien habla- dice señalando el pedazo de Carne que tiene Connie en su mano

-Lo mío es diferente!- se queja

-Claro que no, no no, estas robando.

-Cállate! pensándolo bien ¿Qué no deberías de estar con tu familia y los de tu pueblo a esta hora?

-Si…-dice seriamente.

-Y entonces…-Alza una ceja.

-Es que tengo mucha hambre y quiero comer y comer pero no quiero compartir la comida- empieza a llorar- soy una encajosaaa – dice mientras come una patata.

-Bueno… ese es tu problema- se sienta en el suelo mientras sigue comiendo.

¿Y tu planeas estar todo el día aquí?- Pregunta Sasha extrañada

-Pues si, ¿Acaso hay otro lugar mejor a donde ir?- dice resignado- Ya es tarde, y será peligroso para ti.

.-¿Me estas corriendo?- pregunta desanimada.

-No- se queda pensativo- te lo acabo de decir, puede ser muy peligroso para ti, salir sola a estas horas.

-¿Te estas preocupando por mi? –La pregunta se le salio sin darse cuenta.

Connie se queda callado con los ojos bien abiertos y con la comida aun en la boca ante la pregunta. Sasha se da cuenta de la pregunta que acaba de hacer y escupe la comida, también se queda con los ojos bien abiertos. El silencio los invade.

-Se cuidarme sola- al fin dice Sasha y vuelve a comer patatas.

-Te has llevado todas las patatas y no has dejado casi nada, dame una

-No!- lo dice sin pensarlo y protegiendo la gran bolsa de patatas.

Connie le saca la lengua

Sasha se queda pensando y ve como Connie come solo sentado en el piso frío, ve por un momento sus patatas y sin dudarlo se sienta a su lado. Connie se sorprende

-¿Qué haces?- pregunta extrañado

-Ten- le da la bolsa de patatas- toma las que quieras.

-Creí que no me querías dar ¿Quién te entiende?- Dice masticando aun la comida.

-Es mejor y mas divertido comer patatas con alguien- dice también masticando la comida.

-Creí que no te gustaba compartir la comida- pregunta aun con la comida en la boca.

-Si pero ahora mismo pienso que es mas divertido comer en compañia- dice felizmente.

Es increíble como los dos se entienden, hablando con la comida en la boca.

Después de un buen rato, de haber comido como animales salvajes, siguen sentados con la panza bien llena y cansados y con un gran desorden por todo el lugar.

-ahhh nunca había comido tanto como lo hice hoy- dice Sasha alegremente- creo que hoy es el día mas feliz de mi vida.

-Ni que lo digas, estoy muy satisfecho y feliz- dece Connie contento- ahora tendré mucha energía y creo estar con la panza llena durante muchos días.

-Jajaja yo no!

-Por algo eres la chica patata.

Se ríen mientras siguen comiendo pedacitos pequeños de comida.

-Ya no me entra mas, y no se porque sigo comiendo- se queja Connie

-hay que aprovechar ¿No crees?- dice comiendo pedacitos de comida aun mas grandes de lo que se esta comiendo Connie. – La papa caliente…- de repente empezó a cantar- …estaba en un sartén…- y le paso la patata a Connie.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunta sorprendido.- No voy a jugar a juegos de…

-Tenia mucha aceite ¿Quién se quemo?...- ella seguía cantando sin hacer caso a la pregunta de Connie.

-Ehh ni loco voy a perder!- le avienta rápidamente la patata a Sasha pero sin querer le da en la cara.

-Ay lo siento- se disculpa Connie.

Sasha le aventó la patata a Connie aprovechando que estaba distraído y le dio a la ventana rompiéndola. –Una, Dos, Tres!.

-rompiste la ventana!

-Yujuuuu ganeee- ella festeja moviéndose alegremente.

-¿Ah si?- dice divertido- pido la revancha, te demostrare quien es el mejor- y le avienta la patata- La papa caliente estaba en un sartén…-y ahora el empezó a cantar.

Y así se la pasaron un buen rato jugando, lo malo es que no lanzaban la patata correctamente y terminaban lanzándola muy lejos y el otro se tenia que parar rápidamente e ir por la patata, pero eso no era lo malo, lo peor era que estaban haciendo un desastre, ya habían roto varias ventanas, cosas tiradas por todas partes, platos y vasos rotos y aun así no dejaron de jugar.

-Bien, ya me tengo que ir- dice Sasha viendo hacia fuera- Me han de estar esperando.

-Si…-dice un poco desanimado.

Sasha agarra las bolsas llena de comida.

-¿Te las vas a llevar?- pregunta curioso Connie.

-Si, hoy solo por hoy compartiré toda esta comida con los del pueblo. Dijo alegremente Al fin y al cabo es navidad.

-Estas loca pero en fin- agarra una de las bolsas

-¿Qué haces?

-Te voy a ayudar.

-Se cuidarme sola- hace pucheros.

-Eso ya lo se tonta, de todos modos quiero ayudarte y de ahí me voy a pasar a mi pueblo.

¿A que iba a pasar a su viejo pueblo? Se pregunto Sasha, pero prefirió quedarse callada y aceptar la ayuda de Connie.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo de Sasha, se ve que todos festejan alegremente, a pesar en la desgracia que esta la humanidad, no esta de mas festejar y olvidar por un rato el miedo y a los titanes.

-Bien, aquí te dejo- le da las bolsas.

Sasha lo ve tristemente, se la a pasado tan bien junto a el…

-Jaja voy a ir a mi pueblo fantasma jaja creo que en lugar de navidad será Halloween jajaja- bromea consigo mismo al notar como lo ve Sasha

-No te vallas- le dice Sasha.

¿Qué?. Tengo que irme además ya es muy tarde.- dice señalando hacia el sur, dirección en donde se encuentra su pueblo.

-Quedateeeeee- le dice con pucheros

-Nooooooooo- le responde Connie- Adiós, Adiós- dice en tono alegre y cantando.

-QUE TE QUEDES!- Sasha se lanza como animal salvaje hacia el y se cuelga como un mono sin soltarlo.

-Estas loca! Suéltame!- intenta quitársela de encima pero no puede

En eso el padre de Sasha los ve y vino porque lo atrajo los gritos que se escuchaban y evidentemente eran el de ellos.

-¿Sasha? ¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunta su padre que los encuentra tirados, Sasha esta encima de el mordiéndole la cabeza, mientras Connie le esta jalando el cabello.

-Papa!- Sasha se sorprende.

-Parecen animales salvajes, pero en fin, no importa- se queda callado por un momento- ¿En donde has estado?.

-Fui por comida jejejejeje- rie tontamente mientras se le hace agua la boca.

-¿De donde sacaste esa comida?

-Eso es lo de menos papa, el chiste es que tenemos para festejar y comer

Aprovechando el momento, Connie intenta irse sin hacer ruido mientras Sasha esta distraída.

-No te vas a ir!- grita Sasha y nuevamente se lanza sobre el.

-Noooooo- grita Connie.

-tu eres del pueblo que esta al sur de aqui ¿verdad?- pregunta el padre de Sasha.

Los dos se detienen la pelea ante la pregunta.

-Si…-responde seriamente

-Ya veo- se queda pensativo- Entonces ven.

-¿Eh?- Connie no sabe que decir. –le agradezco la invitación señor pero…

-Te vienes!- le exige Sasha, mientras lo jala del brazo para ir a la fiesta.- Planeaba secuestrarte desde que te encontré en el almacén, asi que ahora no tienes escapatoria muahahahaha

-Yo tampoco te dejare ir- dice el papa de Sasha.- asi que es mejor que vengas

Connie se queda callado y se deja llevar por Sasha. Se siente bien, sabia que en el fondo no quería estar solo pero no quería admitirlo. Pensaba que se había quedado solo, pero hoy se dio cuenta que todavía tiene a personas importantes y entre ellas esta Sasha.

Y Sasha a pesar de que al principio no quería esta con la gente de su pueblo por la comida, se dio cuenta que era una tonta, el ver a Connie solo y haberlo perdido todo, ella pensó y sabe que esta agradecida por aun tener a su gente con ella.

Entre los dos se ayudaron inconcientemente este dia.

Los dos saben que aun tienen mucho que hacer, por tener mas días como este y eso es luchar por el orgullo y la sobrevivencia de la humanidad.

* * *

El instructor Keith Shadis entra al almacén ya que le habían informado que todo era un desorden, estaba viendo quien fue el causante de esto.

-Señor hay muchas patatas por todas partes.

-Patatas ¿Eh?- el sargento no lo tuvo que pensar dos veces, ya tenia la respuesta- Sasha Braus…

-¿Qué dijo señor?- pregunto el empleado

El instructor no hace caso a la pregunta y solo observa todo el lugar cuidadosamente.

-Viendo todo el desastre ella no pudo haber hecho todo esto sola, y solo hay otra persona que esta igual de loco que ella y ese es Connie Springer- se dijo a si mismo.

Sin dudarlo salio rápidamente en busca de ellos.

-Señor! ¿A dónde va?

-Voy por los culpables idiotas de esto. Estos dos siempre actuando inmaduramente.

Definitivamente el castigo que tendran Sasha y Connie va a ser terrible….

* * *

**Hola! Este mi primer one shot sobre esta encantadora y divertida pareja de SNK, la amooooo y amo a Sasha y a Connie.**

**Sabia que no podia quedarme sin escribir algo de ellos y pues aquí esta :D**

**Espero y les guste. ;3**

**Ya tengo un One shote de este grandioso anime que es de todas las parejas y próximamente hare uno de Sasha y Connie con Jean y Marco :DDD**

**Gracias por leer. Nos vemos.**


End file.
